Sins of the Father
by AriaRose7
Summary: Are monsters born or are they made? This is the story of the Norse serpent god, Jormungund, and how he fell.


_Sins of the Father_

White frayed fabric clouds strung along the sky above the field where Jormungund currently rested peacefully. The breeze gently brushed against his face, comforting as a mother's touch. Having just returned from the Underworld to visit his sister, he took a moment to appreciate the warmth of the sun against his skin. His little sister, Hel, had recently been ordered by Odin to rule the Land of the Dead. Jormungund wished he could understand why her of all gods. It was true when she was first born into this world, half her face appeared in monstrous form, but the other half resembled the beauty of their father, Loki. Of course, in Odin's eyes, the beast overshadowed the fairness. Even though she now has mastered her powers enough to conceal the monster in her just as Fenrir and Jormungund himself have, Odin refused to accept them.

Just as Jormundgund began to turn his head to his right, he saw gusts of winds concentrated in a single spot. Moments later, the Trickster himself appeared.

"Hello, Father," Jormundgund greeted, casually, tilting his head back to the sky.

Loki brushed his hand through his sleek blonde hair. "I would expect a bit more of a warm welcome from my son."

"I heard about what happened to Fenrir," the Trickster's son stated, flatly.

Loki sighed, now avoiding the eyes of his middle child. "Yes, I am afraid there was nothing I could do to change Odin's mind. He will always see your brother as a monster."

Jormundgund shook his head. "First Hel, and then Fenrir." He then looked into his father's crystal blue eyes. "What fate does Odin have planned for me?"

Loki returned his gaze, firmly putting his hand on his son's shoulder. "I will not let him get you, Jormundgund, I promise."

"You would not defy him, Father. He is, after all, your blood brother."

"And you are my son. That bond is far greater," Loki assured.

"What of my brother and sister?" Jormundgund asked, skeptically.

"Well, Fenrir did cause a bit of trouble in Valhalla so Odin felt he had to act."

"And Hel? She has done nothing against Odin or any Norse god."

"Your sister has not been punished. She has been given a great honor. She is a queen."

Replaying his most recent visit to his sister's 'kingdom,' Jormundgund would hardly call his little sister's situation a blessing.

"Come now," Loki assured, his hand still placed on his son's shoulder. "You know I have always been closest with you. I will never let anything happen to you. Besides, you have clearly mastered your human form. Odin has nothing to fear. Now, let us not dwell on this any longer. How about you and I go out and have some fun?"

The young serpent god sighed, knowing in his heart there was no undoing of Odin's will. He had no choice now but to trust his father would not let anything happen to him.

Jormundgund turned his eyes to Loki forcing out the smallest smile. "What did you have in mind?"

vVv

The Trickster led his son to a small village, where the Norse men gathered in a tavern, hailing the almighty God of Thunder. Thor stood in the center, his bulky muscular arms raised in the air.

"All hail the mighty Thor!" the men chanted, and the one added, "Is there nothing he cannot lift?"

Loki placed gently on Jormundgund's shoulder. "Okay now, you know what to do."

Jormundgund took in a breath and nodded as he transformed into the desired creature his father ordered him to.

Loki then strutted towards the crowd and announced, boldly, "I bet there is something the so called powerful God of Thunder cannot lift."

Thor turned, his dirty blonde hair swaying over his shoulder. He folded his arms and gave Loki an exasperated look. "What brings you here, Loki? Do you not have anything better to do with your time?"

Loki shrugged his arms up, as he took a couple steps towards the Thunder God. "What kind of uncle would I be, if I did not visit my nephew every once in awhile?"

Thor merely snorted at this. "I care not what blood oath my father has taken. I will never acknowledge you as my uncle. Now, I will only ask once, please leave and take your tricks elsewhere."

Loki guffawed, tauntingly. "Do you not wish to accept my challenge or are you afraid?"

His arms still folded, Thor rolled his eyes and asked, "And what challenge might that be?"

"That there may be something you can indeed not lift," Loki went on, waving his hand in the air.

Thor peered in Jormungund's direction and burst out in laughter. "Is that your challenge, Loki? A cat?"

With a sly grin, Loki motioned his hand with casualty. "If you are up for the challenge, then by all means, proceed."

After rolling his eyes, the Thunder god struts over to meet his challenge. Jormungund felt Thor's muscles twinge as he placed both hands around his body. With all his strength, the god attempted to pull him up, but Loki's son managed to keep all four paws seeded firmly on the ground. In defeat, Thor clobbered his hammer on the ground causing the whole tavern to shudder. The Trickster gleefully burst out in chuckles, clapping his hands together.

Thor whirled his head around to Loki, his cold blue eyes glaring at him. "What trickery is this?"

Unable to put a halt to his laughter, Loki nods towards his son. "Go ahead. Show him who you are."

Jormungund then bent his head downward as he transfigured into human form. Still not ready to look back up, he nervously ran his fingers through his short wavy blonde hair.

Thor's eyes scanned him head to toe, full of apprehension. "Who is this?"

"This," Loki spoke proudly, placing his hands on each of his son's shoulders, "is Jormungund. He is my son, and it appears he may be stronger than you, Thor."

Thor snorted. "He only took me by surprise. Nothing more than a trickster, as his father. He does not appear to have the means to intimidate in the slightest way."

Loki merely laughed. "You have yet to see what he really is." He nudged his son's shoulder. "Come, reveal to the son of Odin your true form."

The son of Loki looked at his father, his eyes full of uncertainty. "Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"It will be alright," the Trickster insisted. "It is only to give him a scare. Do not fear. I will not let anything happen to you. Go on. Do it."

Reluctantly, Jormungund nodded, taking in an abysmal breath. He felt his body expand as he transformed into his true form, the serpent.

Cold stiff silence flowed in the air. Just moments later, Jormungund returned to his human form. Everyone stood rigid in utter shock, everyone, that is, except for Loki.

Finally the God of Thunder himself muttered, "He is more monstrous than Odin described in the prophesy."

"And I urge you not to forget it," Loki sneered in response and then patted his son on the back. "Come now, my boy. Let us leave this place." As they stepped foot outside, he whispered in Jormungund's ear, "It's not everyday one gets the privilage to frighten the almighty God of Thunder."

Jormungund forced out a laugh, but a feeling of discomfort nested in the pit of his stomach. He had the instinct, this day would come back to sever.

vVv

A week went by since Loki's last visit. Jormungund thought of the incident with Thor less and less. After all, his father promised nothing would happen so he felt there was no reason to fear. He now sat in his mother's cave, drinking ale, a wool cloak wrapped around his body.

Angerboda stood close to the fire she created, organizing a shelf. "I'm glad you went to visit your sister last week. I think you should go again soon, though. Fenrir used to visit her quite often."

"I would, Mother," Jormungund began with a sigh. "It is just that it is so depressing where she is now. Why must she remain there?"

"Because it is as Odin commands," Angerboda gritted with a hint of bitterness, as she brushed her fingers through her long wavy blonde hair.

"Do you think Odin will come after me next?" the young serpent god asked.

"So long as you do not give him a reason to, you should be fine," his mother assured, gently. "Your father did promise that."

"He could not save Fenrir," Jormungund muttered.

Angerboda began folding wool blankets. "Yes, well your brother did cause trouble for both your father and Odin."

"I suppose," Jormungund sighed, leaning his elbow on the table.

At that moment, he heard heavy steps come from the entrance of the cave. Jormungund turned his head to see the Trickster himself appear.

"Hello husband," Angerboda greeted, her tone lacking warmth. "I am surprised to see you here at this time. I would have thought you would be enjoying the company of your other wife."

Loki briefly rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Do not be like that, Boda darling. You know very it is perfectly acceptable for a man to have multiple wives."

"Perhaps I should find myself another husband."

Loki held up his hand. "Come now, dear. We should not argue like this in the presence of our son."

Loki's wife nodded. "Very well. So why have you come?"

"I only wish to have a word with our son," the Trickster replied, turning his head to that very person. "Come Jor. Shall we take a walk?"

Jormungund briefly glanced at his mother, who merely nodded. He then stood up and followed his father out into the woods. Even though Loki had claimed he had something he wished to discuss, the two walked in silence.

"Pleasant day," Loki finally said, looking up at the trees that rippled their leaves against one another.

"Yes, it sure is," Jormungund muttered, and then decided to push his own matter. "Father, I think we should talk about Fenrir. Is there nothing you can do for him?"

Loki merely sighed. "You should not feel concern for your brother at this time. What's done is done."

Jormungund looked at his father, picking up on his distant tone. "You never said why you wanted to speak to me."

The Trickster kept his gaze to the ground. "Oh, nothing in particular. I only desired to have a final father-son moment before…"

Loki's son looked at his father, sharply, as he heard sticks crumbling around them. "A moment before what, Father? What is going on?"

Loki forced his eyes on his son and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I am so sorry that this has to happen, but Odin insists…"

Jormungund shook his head, as the guards of Asgard appeared, surrounding them. "No, no you promised nothing would happen to me! You promised, Father!"

Loki put his other hand on his son's shoulder in attempt to console. "Shh, shh. Do not fear. Odin is only taking a precaution. Thor got a little unsettled about the giant snake form, so Odin just wants to be sure you are not a threat. I promise, you will be back in no time."

"You make a lot of promises, Father," Jormungund snapped back, as the guards began to bind him in chains.

Unable to face his son anymore, Loki turned his back and shimmered away. His son was then taken to the seas for imprisonment. Jormungund shifted into snake form and let his body grow to its grand size. The years he spent trapped in the seas, the Serpent God spent plotting his revenge on the gods of Asgard, and Loki.

_The End_

_A/N: This is a potential back story to the novel I am working on. Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. Thanks for reading!  
_


End file.
